Jaken y el día en el que se robó la Navidad
by Ma'am Morgan
Summary: Fic para 'Cuentos Navideños del Sengoku', del foro ¡Siéntate! • Jaken escucha el malvado plan, y ahora tiene una misión: acabar con el peligro que representa aquella maldita fiesta para su señor.


_Los personajes e historia original  
pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

One!Shot. Jaken. Family/Humor. Ubicado en la Era Feudal.  
› Fic participante de la actividad **Cuentos Navideños del Sengoku**, del foro _¡Siéntate!._

* * *

**Jaken**  
**y el día en el que se robó la Navidad**

Aquel día en la mansión  
nadie hizo mucho alboroto,  
a excepción del señor Jaken,  
que entró hecho un terremoto.

¡Así es! Luego de un largo día de espía,  
el joven sapo regresó a su hogar  
con aquella devastadora noticia  
con la que al fin se haría notar.

« ¡En la aldea lo escuché, mi señor! »,  
exclamó consternado.  
Rin le acercó un vaso de agua  
al verlo tan, pero tan exaltado.

« ¿Ahora qué, Jaken? »,  
respondió su amo con desgano,  
y observó a su servidor  
con algo de desagrado.

« ¡Lo he oído, señor!  
¡Lo que ellos tienen pensando!  
¡En esa fiesta, con explosiones,  
dejarlo a usted chamuscado! »

Sesshōmaru lo miró con cansancio,  
y agregó, poco preocupado,  
« Eso no puede ser cierto.  
Lo debes haber imaginado ».

Y aunque Jaken mucho insistió,  
él no se dio por enterado.  
Ni siquiera le importó que  
su sirviente estuviera sofocado.

Él había oído la maldad  
de aquella sacerdotisa,  
en la exterminadora  
había visto una ladina sonrisa.

La invitación a aquella fiesta pagana  
era una vil trampa en la que su señor caería  
pues su bondad tan bien disimulada  
(¡y, por supuesto, Rin!) lo obligarían.

Sabía la verdad,  
estaba seguro de lo que sucedería.  
Y, ¡por su hermoso amo Sesshōmaru!,  
el valiente Jaken _n__o_ lo toleraría.

Así fue como el joven demonio  
tomó una determinación:  
¡no permitiría que aquel plan  
se pusiera nunca en acción!

Se ausentó con malos pretextos  
cuando al fin la niña se durmió.  
Su amo bonito, indiferente,  
de sus intenciones ni cuenta se dio.

Se dirigió a su alcoba y preparó con afán  
todo aquello que de interés creyó.  
El peso problema no era:  
de su viaje a Ah-Un anticipó.

Así, con un gran bolso y más grandes agallas,  
sobre el lomo de aquella alada bestia,  
tomó rumbo a la aldea de las desgracias.

¡Oh, sobrevolar aquel lugar!  
¡Oh, su pobre y huesudo trasero!  
Déjenme decirles que viajar así  
no es para cualquier caballero.

Lo vio enseguida: los preparativos estaban ya dispuestos.  
Incluso el perruno hermano de su señor estaba presente,  
aunque su expresión parecía decir  
que, más bien, estaba semiinconsciente.

Cuando al fin el cansancio surgió  
y el último de los muchachos se durmió,  
Jaken, escondido entre las hierbas, se despabiló.

Entonces de nuevo se fijó  
en aquel árbol lleno de esplendor.  
Reunió coraje y emprendió su misión.  
¡La gran hazaña salvaría a su señor!

El resumen es este:  
Jaken apenas dudó.  
Tomó aquello que tenía a mano  
y con todo eso se marchó.

El orden fue parecido al siguiente,  
aunque tampoco puedo asegurarlo,  
pues la velocidad de aquel sapo  
no me permitieron muy bien observarlo.

Se calzó el sombrero de Santa  
\- que Kagome de su hogar trajo -  
sobre su cabeza sin pelos  
mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Continuó por los regalos,  
todos ellos bajo el árbol.  
Los metió en su gran bolso,  
sin dejar ni un intervalo.

Tomó aquellos fuegos  
que usarían contra su bonito amo  
y sin dudarlo, los tiró al lago.

Sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, y riendo por lo bajo,  
observó la aldea y apuntó con su báculo  
a aquello que sería un gran espectáculo.

Mientras el fuego ascendía  
y las bolas estallaban,  
con la primera luz del día  
Jaken así se hallaba:  
con el gorrito torcido  
y una sonrisa desencajada.

Se alejó hacia el horizonte,  
y rápidamente se perdió tras aquel monte.

* * *

Un aire de desasosiego  
allí se respiraba:  
árboles y casas,  
todas quemadas.

« No hay regalos, ¡no hay nada! »,  
la sacerdotisa exclamaba  
un tanto frustrada.

Se levantaron de madrugada  
solo para encontrarse con el gran árbol  
envuelto en llamas.  
Los regalos habían desaparecido,  
y el incendio se ensanchaba.

Pronto la aldea era un desastre,  
¡y encima sus invitados llegaban!  
Ni Kōga ni sus lobos  
el fuego controlaban.

Inuyasha y los aldeanos  
el incendio habían aplacado;  
pero el mal estaba hecho:  
la Navidad se había arruinado.

Sesshōmaru y Rin llegaron después,  
Jaken los seguía ojeroso.  
Y aunque nadie lo notaba,  
también un tanto orgulloso.

Kagome los recibió  
con lágrimas en los ojos.  
« ¡No hay fiesta este año! »,  
dijo entre sollozos.

« Algún idiota lo incendió todo »,  
gritó Inuyasha con enfado.  
Detrás de ellos, los aldeanos  
sobre las casas seguían trabajando.

« Tanta maldad solo se vio en Naraku »,  
comentó el monje exagerando.  
« ¡Se llevaron todos los regalos! »,  
exclamó Shippō llorando.

« Cosa rara », dijo Sesshōmaru.  
« Quién querría arruinar esto. »

« No lo sé, », murmuró Sango,  
« no se me ocurre ningún pretexto. »

Jaken detrás comenzó a sudar.  
¿Qué cosa había salido mal?  
¿No había logrado acaso  
salvar a su amo de esa fiesta mortal?

Sin embargo, miró a Rin:  
en ella notó tristeza.  
No pudo evitar pensar  
si acaso no se equivocó de proeza.

Dirigió luego la vista a los demás.  
Ya no había ninguna duda.  
¡Había hecho a todos infelices  
por una simple locura!

Así fue como el joven demonio  
tomó _otra_ determinación:  
¡recuperar los regalos  
y terminar la función!

Del revuelo se escapó  
y sobre Ah-Un voló.  
Sin que nadie lo notara,  
hacia el lago se dirigió.

Del fondo fangoso y verdoso  
los obsequios recuperó.  
Un poco mojados estaban  
pero servirían para la ocasión.

Una vez más, el sombrero de Santa  
sobre su cabeza colocó.  
Y montado sobre Ah-Un,  
justo sobre la aldea, exclamó:

« ¡JO, JO, JO! »

( _¡__Quién sabe de dónde  
aquella frase sacó!_ )  
Sin embargo,  
como quien no lo quiere,  
en una tradición se convirtió.

Aunque Sesshōmaru sospechó  
que en el incendio su verde sirviente participó,  
nada dijo ni nada más pensó:  
la sonrisa de los niños a todos enterneció.  
( _Para qué más peleas, para qué en Noche Buena. _)

Kōga y los suyos un árbol nuevo trajeron  
lo vistieron de rojo porque así lo quisieron.  
( _Y con el atuendo de Inuyasha hacía juego._ )

En los pies del árbol, los húmedos regalos.  
Unos crayones para Rin, para Shippō unos lentes;  
incluso los más grandes obtuvieron sus presentes.

Hasta Jaken tenía un regalo navideño:  
nada más ni nada menos  
que un sweater hogareño.

Mucho se emocionó  
ante la noticia inesperada.  
Tanto, pero tanto lloriqueó  
que Sesshōmaru le pegó una bofetada.

El resto de la velada fue muy tranquila.  
El espíritu navideño a todos invadió.  
Ya saben que así fue con el pequeño Jaken,  
que de ser Grinch a Santa Claus pasó.

Ninguna otra Navidad arruinó;  
de hecho, en el nuevo Santa se convirtió.  
De ese momento en adelante  
de todos los regalos se encargó.

Rin en su fiel duende se transformó.  
Inuyasha y Kōga peleaban siempre por ser el más veloz.  
(_Sesshōmaru, en cambio, lo hacía por obligación._)  
Kagome seguía siendo, de todas las fiestas, la portavoz.

Ahora ya conocen la historia de Jaken  
y su fatídico día de espía.  
El valiente demonio que  
por tanto pasó,  
que sólo por su amo  
una Navidad arruinó...

Y por la sonrisa de todos,  
_la recuperó._

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:  
**

# Participante de la actividad _Cuentos Navideños del Sengoku_, del foro _¡Siéntate!_. ¡Están invitados a participar! (:  
_1157 palabras._

¡Hola, lectores! Les vengo con esta pequeña viñeta con muchas rimas malas como regalito de Navidad para todos ustedes. Me costó muchísimo escribirlo, y me divertí muchísimo más. Espero que les haya gustado :3

Como siempre, ¡gracias por estar del otro lado de la pantalla! Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad, y todavía más espero que pasen un grandioso año nuevo. ¡Que su año esté lleno de felicidad y crecimiento personal! (:

_Mor._


End file.
